Hermandad
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Crack! RukaxYuusei. Yuusei se ha quedado a dormir en la casa de Ruka y ésta sin desaprovechar la oportunidad decide hacer algo al respecto, a pesar de saber que ella es sólo una hermana pequeña para él y nada más... ¿Qué planeará? OneShot.


**Hermandad  
Capítulo único**

Ruka se dio la vuelta en su cama, por primera vez en muchos años no podía dormir y no entendía por qué.

"_Quédate con nosotros esta noche_" le había pedido su hermano a Yuusei, que ahora descansaba en la habitación de sus padres a unos cuantos metros de distancia y probablemente era eso lo que no la dejaba dormir, el tenerlo tan cerca. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no se había negado y ella no era lo suficientemente valiente para darle sus motivos, para decirle que no lo quería allí sólo por la egoísta razón de que le hacía daño no poder ser algo más para él.

Acababa de cumplir los trece años de edad y aunque su madre la felicitaba cada vez que hablaban por el teléfono, a ella le molestaba en grado sumo esa cifra, pues le hacía pensar en que aún era demasiado pequeña, demasiado inexperta, ¿quién podía asegurar que lo que sentía por Yuusei era genuino? Nisiquiera ella podía saberlo, estaba en una edad conflictiva y a veces se consolaba diciéndose que quería de manera más especial a su amigo debido a que éste siempre había sido incondicional, y no como otras veces en las cuales se imaginaba, muchos años mayor y casándose con él o tonterías del estilo.

Esa noche no había sido la excepción, en cuanto se había acostado, su mente la había atacado con los sentimientos confusos que él le inspiraba, en el remolino de actuar o no, de pensar o no; arrojándola a la única resolución que podía permitirse: olvidar.

—Sí, debo olvidarlo -susurró para sí misma, bajito para que Rua, quien dormía en la cama conjunta no la oyera- Y cada vez que el pensamiento de quererlo me asalte lo recordaré, recordaré esta noche, porque para mí él no es más que alguien inalcanzable.

La niña volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que la resolución que había tomado la inundara y también permitiendo que el sopor la alejara de la realidad, desvaneciendo los sueños que solían frecuentar su mente, llenos de Yuusei, con sus ojos color mar y su piel cobriza. Habría funcionado, pero algo la despertó entre el camino a la inconsciencia, llegaba un sonido extraño del cuarto de Yuusei, como una alarma y ella no pudo evitar ir a ver, por si algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando entreabrió la puerta de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el sonidito de alarma que la había asustado no provenía más que de el computador de Yuusei, que yacía prendido al lado de la cama, descargando quién sabe qué programas mientras su dueño dormía apaciblemente. Ruka sonrió, él nunca podía dejar de trabajar, era tan inteligente y responsable...

Un suspiro audible acudió a su pecho y éste logró que él se despertara, aunque parecía muy desorientado.

—¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó adormilado, sin rastro alguno de miedo en su voz, como si preguntara el clima.

—Soy... yo, Ruka -susurró la niña, muerta de verguenza al verse descubierta- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

—¿Qué pasa? -Yuusei se incorporó inmediatamente, con la voz crispada por los nervios- ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No -negó y luego se sumió en silencio, tratando de inventar una mentira que la salvara, pues Yuusei la miraba con curiosidad- Es que yo, bueno...

—¿Tienes miedo? -completó el ojiazul y ella asintió, aunque claro está, no era cierto, ¿de qué iba a tener miedo ella? Ya estaba lo suficientemente mayorcita como para eso, pero si la mentira la ayudaba a salvarse de preguntas más embarazosas, bienvenida era- Puedes quedarte aquí si tienes miedo -sonrió él, señalando el gran espacio que había en la cama, siendo una matrimonial, pero sin segundas intenciones en la voz, pues él quería a Ruka como su hermana pequeña y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Los ojos color caramelo de la pequeña se situaron prontamente en el espacio que éste le ofrecía y viendo que no tenía otra oportunidad, asintió para irse a acostar con él, con el pijama rosa arrastrándose por el suelo perezosamente.

—Gracias -se limitó a decir, poniéndose colorada y tomando las mantas para disimular su sonrojo- Buenas noches, Yuusei.

—Buenas noches -se despidió él y de inmediato se sumió en el sopor, pues estaba muy cansado.

El corazón de Ruka no podía dejar de palpitar mientras observaba al muchacho a su lado, se veía tan indefenso, casi como si fuese un niño, dado que no tenía el rostro serio como solía. Le gustaba mucho, pero como ya lo había pensado estando en su habitación aquello era imposible, no podía seguirse aferrando a sus sentimientos cuando él ya había hecho su elección, cuando inconscientemente él había preferido a Aki, por ser mayor como ella no lo era, por ser valiente, amable, guapa...

Debía despedirse de esos sentimientos y qué mejor que con un beso, el primero que iba a dar en su vida, pero que siempre le recordaría su promesa, como si la sellara con sus labios en un secreto.

Lentamente se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo de su amigo, de su casi hermano, para observar cómo su cara era iluminada por el resplandor del monitor junto a él, tiñiéndolo de un leve tono blanquecino y azulado, justo como sus ojos, a los cuales se quedó mirando a pesar de que no estaban abiertos. Hizo lo imposible para mirarlo a los ojos mientras seguía debatiendo consigo misma su decisión, pero en un determinado momento su mirada se posó en sus labios y su corazón se disparó a latir como un colibrí enjaulado queriendo escapar.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla, pero retiró la mano al oír a Rua en la habitación conjunta, murmurando algo en sueños, si él o Yuusei se despertaban mientras lo hacía sería su fin, tenía que acabar con eso rápido, así que tragándose su miedo se inclinó hasta él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos una vez, sorprendiéndose de que estuvieran un poco húmedos. No duró mucho tiempo así por miedo a que éste se despertara, así que cuando se separó y el corazón le volvió a latir con normalidad, se alejó de él todo lo que pudo por el espacio de la cama y sonrió, esta vez dispuesta a dormir, entregándose a los sueños plagados de él, porque eran lo único que tenía y también porque después de ese beso, podía soportar ser únicamente _una hermana para él_.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** El tercero de diez fanfics por celebración de YGO y como pueden ver es otro crack x'D, no puedo evitarlo, Aki me cae bien y eso, pero siempre me gusta darle la vuelta a las cosas, jajaja. Desde aquí agradezco a dvd por su review en mi anterior crack de esta pareja, creo que pude ver el error, la edad, ¿no es así? Creo que Ruka tiene 10 y Yuusei ronda los 18 y yo le puse a Ruka más años de los que tenía... anyway, si lees este fanfic espero nuevamente tus críticas, gracias por haber leído, tanto a ti como a quienes lean esto.

Dejen reviews, por favor.

Ja ne!


End file.
